


Isn't That What This Is All About?

by wasted_truth



Series: The Rickest Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Song Lyrics, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_truth/pseuds/wasted_truth
Summary: This is a quick story about how Evil Morty got to create Evil Rick and takes place before Evil Morty's appearance on the show.





	Isn't That What This Is All About?

Morty watched the wall of TV screens that displayed image after image of tortured Mortys. The naked and bleeding Mortys hung in a perfect grid on the outside of his fortress, masking his brainwaves.

 

_“They say the Rickest Morty…”_ The memory was unwanted, and Morty ended it before it could continue.

 

Morty’s hand twitched as he simultaneously raised his eye patch and flicked on the transmitter. Before long, he heard footsteps behind him. Of course, he was not surprised. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, still looking at his human shield creation.

 

“Quite the - *buuurp* - kiddie porn display you’ve got there, Morty.”

 

The algorithm was working well. Just a few burp sounds placed at random intervals, and it already sounded much more like _his_ Rick than the original attempts. Morty turned around and faced his automaton. Even he was impressed with the quality. The fidelity to his Rick’s appearance was there, except for the dark circles and facial scar. Neither of those had been intentional. The facial scar had been the result of a rip Morty had…unintentionally caused. A scar was the only way to cover the damage without completely redoing the face, which he hadn’t had the extra resources for. As for the dark eye circles, they seemed to be a side-effect of the synthetic eyes, perhaps the way they reflected the light onto the face.

 

“You staring at me, M-Morty?” The unscarred corner of Rick’s lip curled up. Morty could see the shimmer of his polymer eyes reflecting the glow from the screens.

 

_“…has no need for a Rick.”_

 

Damn it. The memory hurt, still hurt. Morty’s stomach churned with a pain and bitterness that only seemed to grow with each day that passed. He stared at his Rick-puppet, wanting justice, wanting so many things, but all he could do was piece together parts of the past and mix them with his hatred.

 

The Rick backed him up against the control panel and braced his arms on either side of Morty. He leaned in close, and his voice was rough. “You can fuck me and I hate you. You can hate me and I fuck you. Isn't that what this is all about?”

 

Morty looked away and said evenly, “You’re right, Rick. That’s what it’s all about.”

 

At Morty’s control, the Rick grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him forward. “Come on, time’s wasting.”

 

Morty was led down the short hallway to his Spartan bedroom. He had allowed himself a comfortable bed, one of the only luxuries in this place. The Rick spun Morty forward and shoved him into the side of the bed. Morty stared blankly at the wall in front of him as his jeans were undone and pushed to his knees. Really, the nimbleness of the Rick’s motor skills was impressive, Morty had to note, not for the first time.

 

A tube of lubricant was tossed onto the bed next to him. Morty had the Rick keep it in his lab coat pocket for these moments. His belt buckle jingled and then his synthetic hand was reaching for the tube. Morty waited until he felt the Rick’s slick fingers probing him. He leaned over and let himself rest on the bed, giving the Rick full access and himself the ease to close his eyes and direct the action.

 

“So fucking tight. You don’t know how you will feel on my cock.”

 

The appreciative murmur could have been plucked straight from Morty’s memory. He missed his Rick’s talking the most. He could mirror the voice, but the words were only echoes.

 

The slick pressure left and was quickly replaced by the thrust of the Rick’s prick. Morty dug in his fingers as his prostate was hit again and again. He felt his own erection coming to life against the bed as the pleasure mounted and spread throughout the base of his sex. Despite his arousal, he made no sounds. When he was fully erect, the Rick pulled out and Morty crawled onto the bed. He flopped onto his back, hand behind his head. The Rick hiked his own pants back up and positioned himself between Morty’s legs.

 

“Excited much, M-Morty?”

 

“Always, Rick.” His voice was flat, weary.

 

Morty dispensed with the conversation, and his hardened dick was thoroughly swallowed. Morty tried not to think about the formula he’d created to imitate saliva, or the way he had to direct the Rick’s hand to massage the soft place behind his balls. He focused on the sensations, until he felt his climax build. He let his mind wander to wherever it wanted to go then, and soon he came into his creation’s mouth.

 

After he had himself licked clean, the Rick flopped over beside him on the bed. Morty raised his eyepatch and flipped off the transmitter. The Rick went limp, like a doll. Morty left the patch up for the moment, allowing himself to enjoy seeing from both eyes and relieving the heat that the patch always caused. He glanced over at his creation, and the Rick’s eyes looked dead without his commands. Morty turned away.  

 

_“They say the Rickest Morty has no need for a Rick.”_

 

“It’s all just masturbation now, Rick. That’s what this is all about.”

   

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and my first R&M fandom venture, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I was originally inspired by the song "Suicide Jag" by Chemlab, and I included a few lyrics. You can listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qj18x7MiS1Q  
> ***  
> 6/14/2017: Just made this the first in a series, "The Rickest Morty"


End file.
